


Korrasami Asamikorra

by uknowwhat



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Acting, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uknowwhat/pseuds/uknowwhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami, for semi-contrived plot reasons, act the part of the other after mover night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrasami Asamikorra

Korra sat with her feat propped up on the dash of Asami's latest Satomobile masterpiece. This one was the fastest yet, with more control and safety for the driver and passenger alike. It could hit a hundred miles per hour easily, and would max out around two-hundred. It was, not to put too fine a point on it, sex on wheels. And it was blue.

Asami curled up next to her in the seat. The car was blue because Korra's eyes were blue. The drivers seat was elevated slightly, and the gearbox mechanism was far more complicated than it needed to be; all this was so the passenger seat was large enough to curl up next to Korra. When her engineers had questioned her, she said they'd go with something a bit simpler on the production model.

They were in the latest big thing in Republic City: Drive-In Movers. This was one of Zhu Li's ideas: movers and cars were big sellers, so combine the two, create a hot new date spot, and make all the money selling refreshments. Asami had to give Zhu Li credit – Satomobile sales had increased 5% since the introduction of Drive-Ins.

Korra sipped on her drink, and offered some to Asami, who declined. The mover for tonight was a premier, and Varrick had sent them both invitations with a tasteless amount of decoration on them. He had declined to name the picture, of course, so neither the Avatar nor the president of Future Industries was prepared for what was about to happen.

The lights around the parking lot dimmed, and the screen flickered to life. Varrick's giant head appeared, and seemed to stare at the crowd. After a second he blinked, and began to speak through the camera to the audience. “Good evening, Republic City, and welcome to a brand new Varrick Mover! Tonight you will see a story of action, drama, and most importantly, ROMANCE! I will show you a tale of two lovers who crossed literal oceans and deserts for one another! And the best part is, it's a true story! I should know, because I was there for a lot of it!”

Asami had always wondered how Varrick always seemed to exclaim his words when he was excited. Tonight he was in prime form. Varrick's head continued.

“I present to you, The Legend of the Avatar's Love! Zhu Li, roll the thing!”

Korra and Asami froze at the same instant. On screen, two actresses, stared at each other. Neither were perfect matches, but their costumes revealed their identities perfectly. Korra and Asami watched Asami and Korra turn away from each other as the film title sequence began. A cheer went up from the crowd. Evidently, this was a mover many had been looking forward to. Korra and Asami – the real Korra and Asami – stared at one another as the mover began.

Objectively, it wasn't a bad film. Objectively, it was a decent romance with good action and drama. Objectively, it was still an extremely sensationalized version of Korra and Asami's beginnings together. It had, however, amused both of them highly.

“How are we going to pay him back for this one?” asked Korra as Asami sped home.

“I don't know – wait, yes I do! We'll demand all of the profits for the unlicenced use of our likeness, or threaten to take him to court,” said Asami, narrowly dodging a slower moving Cabbage Corporation vehicle. “BUY A BETTER CAR!” she shouted as they passed.

“You're actually steamed up about this, aren't you?” said Korra. “I thought it was funny. Stupid and wrong, but funny.”

“I'm mad because of how we were portrayed! I was a... a love-sick idiot and you were a hick from the dumb part of town. He had Mako set us up! Who wrote this crap and did they talk to anyone actually involved?”

“Knowing Varrick, I don't think he cares too much about accuracy. Did you see that he cast some Bolin look-alike as himself? I bet Bolin turned the part down.”

“Ha!” said Asami. She had noticed, but that was a minor complaint next to all the others. “Weren't you insulted? He had you try and fight a Satomobile after it hit you when you first came to Republic City. You tried to smash it with a stick.”

“Yeah that part was really funny!” laughed Korra. “I didn't mind how I was portrayed, but I was annoyed that they had you play a damsel in distress so much. Varrick should pay for that, at least,” she said, punching a fist into her other hand.

“Oh, what happened to the wise and forgiving Avatar that fell in love with me?” giggled Asami, coming to a halt in front of their house. Not quite a mansion, not quite a training center, not quite a workshop, their house was a bit of all three.

“'The Avatar doesn't like it when anyone insults her main babe,'” imitated Korra, matching a line from the mover and punching the air. “God, he really made me out to be a meathead, didn't he?”

“Well, to be fair, you kind of were at the start,” said Asami in a teasing sort of voice. “Punch first and ask questions later, that's what I remember.”

“And I remember you being prissy, in your dress and make up with your cars and money,” said Korra, giving as good as she got.

“Oh? Why don't we switch roles, then, and see how that goes?” said Asami, putting her arm around Korra as they went inside.

“You be me and I be you? Okay. You go first since I got top billing,” said Korra.

“Sounds fair,” said Asami. She closed her eyes and cleared her throat. When she opened them, she had a lopsided grin on her face and an idealistic tone to her voice.

“Watch out, Republic City! Here comes the Avatar, fresh from the South Pole, hungry, broke, and with a huge Polar Bear-Dog as my best friend!” said Asami-as-Korra. “What's this? A tall, moody firebender? Oh, be still my beating heart!”

Hearing the words Polar Bear-Dog, Naga came running. She slid to a halt in front of them, to smiles and ear-scratches from both women.

“I think we just cast Mako,” said Korra looking at Naga. “Which is good, since it's my turn.” Now Korra cleared her throat.

“Well I'm just the heir to a huge fortune out for a drive and whoops!” Korra-as-Asami dove on top of Naga. “I just hit a tall, moody firebender! Now he's taking me out for dinner. What luck! But who is that I spy? That girl with all the muscles?” Korra-as-Asami wrapped one arm around Naga's front leg, covered her mouth, and stared at the real Asami.

“Hey there tall moody firebender, have you checked out my muscles today?” said Asami-as-Korra, flexing in front of Naga, who woofed gently. “Who's the pretty girl you have on your arm? Asami Sato, the genius inventor and heir to a whole company? Whatever, I've got muscles,” she continued, with yet more gratuitous flexing.

“Mako, why are you staring at the Avatar?” said Korra-as-Asami. “I know she's pretty and strong and tough, but I'm a genius and beautiful and graceful! I'm so much cooler!”

“No I'm cooler! Watch now as I learn airbending to save your butt,” said Asami-as-Korra, before making a 'whooshing' noise and messing with Naga's hair so she had Mako's haircut. She then kissed Naga on the nose, eliciting a small “woof” from the Polar Bear-Dog.

“Wait, wait, we broke up like, six weeks after that,” said Korra, embarrassed.

“Yeah, I know, because I kissed him too!” said Asami, pushing Korra towards Naga's face. Naga gave Korra a friendly lick on the forehead. Korra laughed.

“I almost forgot about that. Well, I, I mean you, get huge and save the world,” said Korra.

“Stomping around the harbor,” said Asami-as-Korra, “bending spirit vines.” She stamped her feet and danced through waterbending forms around Korra.

“Now here comes my favorite part, when I take the Avatar for a drive in my sexy Asamimobile,” said Korra-as-Asami. “I'm going to give her a blimp. Girls love blimps, right?”

“Technically it's a rigid airship,” said Asami.

“Girls love rigid airships, right?” said Korra-as-Asami.

“You bet I do, because I have a whole world to save,” said Asami-as-Korra.

“I wonder if the Avatar will notice how handy I am to have around? I will save her from the evil Earth Queen, that's sure to work,” said Korra-as-Asami.

“I wonder if Asami will notice how cool I am while we run away from a giant worm in the desert?” said Asami-as-Korra. “And then....” she trailed off, not wanting to talk about what happened next.

“And then I disappeared,” said Korra, suddenly deflated.

“No! Then I save the new Air Nomads and stop the Red Lotus. I'm a hero, even if I can't see it myself,” said Asami-as-Korra. Korra smiled at her partner's caring words.

“So while the Avatar is away, I'm going to build a park and put a statue of her in it,” said Korra-as-Asami. “And I'm going to write to her more than anyone else, to show how much she means to me.”

“And I'm going to write back to Asami only,” said Asami-as-Korra. “Because she's who I miss the most.”

“And when the Avatar comes back, I'll hug her like she never left,” said Korra-as-Asami. “And is Korra flirting with me? Does she...?”

“I'm flirting with Asami, I hope she notices,” says Asami-as-Korra. “Oh, she's bringing me tea, I think she noticed.”

“But we don't have time to talk about it,” said Korra-as-Asami. “And then....” She didn't want to continue, considering what Asami had lost soon after.

“And then we save the world together, even though we lose some precious things in the process,” said Asami-as-Korra, brushing a tear from her eye. “Later I dance with Asami at Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding, for hours and hours.”

“And when Korra asks me if I want to go to the Spirit World, I say yes,” said Korra-as-Asami, hugging the real Asami tight.

“And there in the Spirit World, I say 'I love you,' for the first time,” whispered Asami-as-Korra, “Even though I'm totally nervous around her.”

“And I say 'I love you,' right back, because I don't want her to be nervous around me anymore,” said Korra-as-Asami.

“And we talked for days about everything, from our past to our future,” said Asami-as-Korra. “And I realized how long I had been in love with Asami without realizing it.”

“And I told Korra how long I had been in love with her without her realizing it,” said Korra-as-Asami.

“I love you, Korra.”

“I love you, Asami.”


End file.
